The Grangers in Disguise
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: Disclaimer: Harry Potter belonged to J.K. Rowling After the war, Hermione Granger decided to return to the muggle world and took the same path like her parents. Life was good (or boring according to Harry). Now, 10 years after the Wizarding War, Hermione's life got turned upside down. Can she relied on her best friends this time around? Please review whether I should continue.
1. Prologue

"That is outrageous!" She slammed her supervisor's desk with her palm.

The man behind the desk cringed a little. He was prepared for her outburst, but still...

"Sit down, Granger!" He growled.

She obeyed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know this is ridiculous, but I have to ask: are you sure, sir?" She asked carefuly.

The man sighed.

"Judging from your reaction, I suppose you didn't know about this situation?"

"How would I know. I just came back from the assignment last night. I planned to have brunch with them next Sunday. I haven't heard anything from them since last week before I went for my assignment." She huffed, "And I'm sure you've checked my phone records and found nothing." She added.

He shamelessly nodded. "Nothing personal, it's..."

"Protocol. I know." She cut in.

She sighed, she shouldn't have lost her temper. Time to make some damage control.

"Sir," she started, "What do you want me to do?"

The man scrutinized her, "We need you to report back if they contact you. And you know you'll be under surveilance. There's no need to hide it from you because..."

"I'll find it anyway." She finished. "Thanks, I guess."

Silence fill the room.

"I know this is hard to comprehend, but..." he started.

"With all due respect, sir, I need to make a report regarding my latest assignment and how my gun almost backfired. That was the second time this month. If nothing else, I wosh to take my leave now." She said curtly.

He sighed. "Actually, Chief asked me to give this one to you." He handed her a folder.

Another mission.

"Where is it this time?"

"Romania."

She shrugged, "I find it unusual that the Chief himself assign a mission to me. Are you sure it has nothing to do with this new... development?"

He fidgetted. Slightly. But that's enough for her.

"I guess so." She said while exiting the room.

"Granger..." her boss called when she was about to close the door.

She looked up.

"I'm sorry for this."

"No you're not." She replied and closed the door.

Hermione knew she would be under surveilance, and the worse thing is having to work in an office full of agents which only meant she'd be under trained agents' eyes 24 hours. She could feel the eyes of her coworkers bored onto her back. She knew that the boss will know when she sneezed, how many times, and where. Suddenly she got an annoying headache. She massaged her temple, trying to focus herself to make her report.

Good thing she was multitasking, while making her report she wracked her brain to think of a good strategy to find the truth of the recent 'situation'. She denied to believe what the boss said. She knew, even though she's been nothing but loyal to this organization, that they house a lot of secrets. Secrets people would kill for. And sometimes... that became another secret.

She finished the report and decided to go to the ladies room. As soon as she stood up, she felt movement. She sighed, if they were this careless during the job no wonder she became the best agent in just 3 months.

She pretended she didn't notice her coworkers' attempt to spy on her. She locked the door to one of the loo and took out a hand mirror from her pocket. She casted 'silencio' wandlessly and called for one of her best friend.

The life of Harry Potter was boring. At least according to him. Being 27 and a well known auror was less exciting than his younger years. He couldn't believe he once thought he would prefer a normal life, well... as normal as can be in the wizarding world.

He sighed upon seeing his desk. Bunch of paperwork he needed to finish. He cringed when he heard Hermione's voice in his head, 'You should've done your report after each assignment, not put them until the last minute, Harry!'

Just when he tried to ignore her voice, he heard "Harry" from his pocket. Fishing his own mirror from his pocket, the familiar face of one Hermione Granger greeted him.

"Speak of the devil." He spontaneously said.

Her eyebrow rose up.

"What did you do this time?" She asked.

Harry grimaced. That woman was knew him too well for their own good.

"Nothing, Hermione... I just... um..."

"Whatever, Harry. I need your help." She said urgenty.

"Are you alright?" He was worried. Hermione sounded dead serious.

"I'm fine, but... Harry... it's my parents." She bit her lower lips, a sign of anxiety.

"Are they alright?"

"No... I don't know. Did they contact you?"

"No... Hermione, what happened? I thought they aren't supposed to go on a mission anymore."

"They're not. That's the thing. Can you come to my house tonight? Apparate straight to my living room and in your invisibility cloak. I'm under surveilance."

"Is 7 okay for you?"

"Make it 8." Hermione replied before saying thanks and disappeared from the mirror.

Harry huffed, seemed like someone up there liked him a lot. Now he had a reason to abandoned his paperwork, again.


	2. The Introduction

Oliver Wood stared at the letter in front of him. He'd been Captain for the Puddlemere United for 5 years and the Keeper for the national team for 6 years. He knew it's time to hang his broom (so to speak), and the letter just gave him a graceful way to exit the pitch. It's time to return to Hogwarts.

xxXxx

Draco Malfoy sighed. He just returned from Azkaban, visiting his father. He still got another year before he could be free. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was glad that Kingsley decided to clear Azkaban from the Dementors. And now, even as a prisoner, his father looked healthy.

Before resigning from the ministry, Hermione Granger had done a lot of work to change the Law in Wizarding World. As a result every magical being now had represenratives in Wizengamots, the house elves had union (thankfully she didn't name it S.P.E.W.), the Auror now responsible for guarding Azkaban, the trial process was now adopting one from the Muggle Word, and most importantly blood prejudice was now considered a crime.

A lot has changes. The pureblood families were skeptical at first, they did everything they could to change the law that didn't sway in their favor. Too bad the Deputy Minister, Arthur Weasley, though a pureblood but also muggle lover. The pureblood families didn't stand a chance.

To his own surprise, Draco Malfoy was one of the few pureblood families that support the new regime. And he didn't regret it.

Now the ministry was having another election year. Kingsley had been elected twice, thus he couldn't be reelected again (another Granger's scheme). There were several candidates for a new minister, one of them was Bill Weasley.

Malfoy Enterprise had received several proposal asking their sponsorship. He had decided on Bill Weasley who also got the Goblins and Werewolves' support. Being his brother in law was also another reason why Draco supported him.

He was about to begin his work when a horse patronus materialized.

xxXxx

The Forbidden Forest at night always looked more dangerous than during theI day, but to Rubeus Hagrid, it was just another ground to keep. Besides, he got a disturbing message from Bane. Unlike Firenze, Bane was not friendly toward any human. Perhaps that was the reason he was the leader of the pack. Therefore, when Hagrid got a message from the grumpy centaur, he intended to find out what he wanted. He made a mental message to leave if they started talking about the stars and planets though.

With that in mind, Hagrid locked her cabin and began his trip toward the dark looking forest.

xxXxx

Kreacher was old. He knew his time will come soon. Once, his dream was to be beheaded and had his head stuck on the wall of the house of Black. That was before he served the new heir of Black, Harry Potter. Now all he wanted was to serve his master and find a replacement for him.

The new House Elf Act stated that house elf could be employed if they wish to be. The had the liberty to choose their master. Kreacher was one of the elf who refused being paid, but he took day off to visit Regulus' grave. But for this month day off, Kreacher decided to go to the union to find a candidate for his replacement. He planned to visit his master's friend as well. To apologize. After all, Kreacher said a lot of awful things to one Hermione Granger.

xxXxx

A bell chimes in Olivander's. Instead of an old looking fellow, an attractive woman peered from the shelves. Her dirty blond hair flow all the way to her lower back. She looked at her visitors with a dreamy expression, a small smile tugged on her lips.

"Ah... apparently the Whisprounder knew what they were talking about." She greeted the couple.

She gave a hug to both of them.

"Luna," the woman started.

"Hush... not here. You know it's not safe." She summoned a parchment and a quill, then scribbled something. She then tap the quill with her wand. The quill glowed blue for a second. She gave the parchment and ask the couple to read it. She then burnt the paper and gave the quill.

"In 5 seconds." She said.

Both of them nodded and in 5 seconds they vanished.

xxXxx

Casey Kusharov was frustrated. She got a new assignment. One she couldn't dream of doing. She would've rejected the assignment if she wasn't threatened with treason. Besides, she might be able to help her partner if she received this assignment.

She glanced at another file, the name on the file was Tim Gradden. She knew who he was. A ghost.

xxXxx

The Alexeni Airfield in Romania was abandon. At least that was what the public knew. A lone helicopter landed on the so called abandon airfield at midnight. No passenger. Just the pilot.

Few miles from the airfield, Charlie Weasley and five others dragon tamer tried to stun the newly arrived Hungarian Horntail.

xxXxx

Chuddley Canon was having a great year. They were the third rank in fhe league after the Puddlemere United and Holyhead Harpies, which was better than the last 50 years. Peter Anderson, the coach, was now having a meeting with Ronald Weasley. The Canon's keeper was estatic knowing he would play for the National Team, as a reserve keeper, but still... He couldn't wait to tell his wife, knowing that Luna will be estatic. They can close the shop after September 1 and she can do some expedition again to write another book about magical beast.

xxXxx

"George, what is this?" Angelina showed him a torn piece of parchment. It looked old, and the only word he could manage to read was "Kwikspell".

George chuckled, "It was Filch's. Fred and I nicked them from Filch's office after Harry told us about the letter. We thought it could be our leverage if Filch caught us and tried to feed us to Snape."

"With me, Dad?" Fred asked.

George and Angelina chuckled on the innocent question. "Not you, champ. I was talking about your late uncle Fred." George explained.

"What is le... something?"

"Leverage, dear."

"Yeah... that."

"It's something you use when you are in trouble."

His eyes lit up. "Can I use it as my legerage then?"

"Of course!"

"Definitely not!"

Angelina and George answered at the same time. And that's when another argument began.

xxXxx

And so everything was set in motion.


End file.
